Pain'ku Sayang, Pain'ku Malang
by AiTachi
Summary: Tentang betapa mengenaskannya kehidupan sang Leader Akatsuki Pain dan Konan, istri tercinta setelah para membernya pensiun :D dan mengusik kehidupan tenang Couple Ino-Zetsu :D (aneeh)


Pain'ku Sayang, Pain'ku Malang

Author : Ai Tachi

Anime : Naruto

Disclaimer : Yg pasti naruto bukan punyaku,karena kalau iya,nama desanya bukan Konoha lagi,tapi jadi Semarang!Hahhahaa..

Cast : -Pain, -Konan, -Zetsu, -Ino

Genre :Humor-Parody

Rate :T aja boleeeh...

Oneshoot

EYD berantakan,acakadut,OOC,typoo,gaje,alay,garing,dan seketurunannya.

Kisah leader Akatsuki kita yg malang...

Suatu pagi yang cerah di sebuah gua sumpek...

"Paaaaaaiiiiiinn...!"teriak wanita cantik dengan bunga kertas di rambutnya emosi.

"ada apa yayang?"tanya Pain sok romantis.

'JDUAAG!'Konan mengusap kepala Pain dengan panci.*Itu sih bukan ngusap lagi namanya,.,. T,T

"Wadoouuw...kenapa sih yang?pagi-pagi kok emosi gitu!Mana sasarannya kepala gue lagi,,"tanya Pain sambil ngelus-elus kepalanya yg benjol segede jeruk.

"Berasnya abis nooooh,.!Terus gue mau makan apa?majalah-majalahmu yang laknat itu?"sentak Konan pake toa

*pain:hey Ai,tu toa dapet darimana?

*Ai :kasih tau nggak yaaaaahh..

*Pain : kasih tau laaahh,!

*Ai : Mau tau banget,apa mau tau ajah?

*Pain : Bangeeeettt...

*Ai : Ciyuuus..?Miapp! #disumpel kertas Konan

"Kenapa jadi kalian yg berantem?!gimana nih gue?"tanya Konan makin blupp! lenyap.

"Bentar yayang,aku lagi bokek,kemaren abis sedekah,,"jawab Pain melas.

"Sedekah apanya?!paling juga buat beli majalah begituan!"

"Naah..kan abang Pein sedekahnya sama bang penjual majalah.."jawab Pain dengan blo'onnya.

"Udah dehh...gue nggak perduli,!Yang penting gue lapeeeerr...!nih bayi juga laper tauk!"teriak Konan sambil mengelus perut udah liat perut Konan yg buncit gitu,mau jungkir-balik yg penting Pain bisa bikin Konan hepi.

"Iya dehh yang,abang cariin dulu yahh..."si Pain pamit lalu memakai caping dan pergi.*Wkwkwk...katanya kriminal tingkat S,nha kok masih pake caping?! #Plakk!digampar Pain.

Ditengah perjalanan dengan suntuknya Pain mikir.

"Heembh...,.mau cari duit dimana nihh?!gue lagi males banget nyopet(*wth)?!"gumam Pain di sepanjang jalan kenangan. (O.o)

Kepalanya pusing -tiba terlintas sebuah ide dikepalanya.

"Gimana kalau minjem duit sama Kakuzu aja?Ahh..ogah dink,!dulu aja pinjem duit goceng bayarnya seratus ribu!?Bener-bener mata duitan tuh orang!Nha terus gimana donk?"gumam Pain makin bingung.

Coba aja...kalau Akatsuki belum pada punya istri,!Pain bisa tinggal merintah mereka buat cari duit tuhh.

Lagi enak-enak liat sana sini,tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Zetsu yang lagi beli pupuk di Toko.

Tanpa basa-basi Pain lalu menghampiri makhluk langka itu.

"Hey,Zet..lagi ngapain lu?"tanya Pain.

"Lagi tepar!ya kagak lah,.,udah tau lagi beli pupuk"jawab Zetsu hitam dia udah punya feeling,tiap ketemu Pain,pasti apes!berarti slama ini apes mlulu donk?!Bwahaahhahhaa..*blupp!disumpel pupuk Zetsu.

"ketus amat lu ma gue,.!baidewey,gimana kabar lu sama Ino?"tanya Pain.

"Gue mah,sama siapa aja asal bukan ama lu bisa hepi,!"jawab Zetsu hitam.

"Waaah..ngajak berantem lu yee,daritadi ditanya baek-baek jawabannya nggak ngenakin kuping!"tantang -tiba Zetsu putih yg tadi sibuk milih pupuk sekarang gantian yg bicara.

"Ohh..ada ketua yah?!Assalamualaikum ketua.."sapa Zetsu putih.

"Beda amat ma yg tadi!?Iye..walaikumsalam.."jawab Pain nggak jadi marah.

"Tadi ketua nanya ane sama Ino?kita baek-baek aja kok,dia lagi sibuk ngurusin toko bunga kita.."jawab Zetsu riang banget.

"hmm..cocok dehh,.!"gerutu Pain.'Oiya,gimana kalau aku minta tolong sama Zetsu aja yah?!mumpung dia lagi baik'batin Pain.

"Oiya,Zet,gue boleh minta tolong nggak?"tanya Pain kalem.*Jiaaahh..kalo pas butuh aja kalem,.*jduag!Author dlempar caping.

"Minta tolong apa ketua?"tanya Zetsu putih.

"gini..."Pain lalu menceritakan awal pertarungan hokage ketiga vs Orochimaru.#PLAKK!bukaaaaannn...!ttg Konan! T.T

"Oow..gitu ya,!?Ya udah,ketua ikut aja ke rumah ane,"ajak Zetsu membayar pupuk,mereka lalu bersama2 menuju rumah Zetsu.

"Assalamualaikum honeeyyy.,.,"Zetsu lalu masuk ke dalam rumah yg lebih mirip gubuk ditengah hutan abis,yang satu demen sama bunga yang satu lagi sama semua ijo-ijoan.

Pain yg denger panggilan sayang Zetsu buat Ino jd ilfeel sendiri.'Ino dulu lagi khilaf atau nggak sadar sih,pas nikah sama Zetsu?!'batin Pain geli.

"Ehh..honeyku udah pulang!?Loh..mungut kucing kucel dari mana tuh?"tanya Ino saat melihat ada sosok aneh dibelakang Zetsu.

"Kusso!gue dibilang kucing kucel lagi,!ni Pain wooeyy..!Ketua Akatsuki,kriminal tingkat S!"umpat Pain kesel.

"Ooh..bang Pain yah..hehee..abis tampangnya kucel banget!Masuk bang,!"ajak Ino lalu mempersilakan Pein duduk.

"Iya nih,mana haus banget lagi,!?Ambilin air donk No,!"celetuk Pain.

Ino kemudian kembali ke lama kemudian ia kembali dengan segelas teh yg ia taruh didepan meja Pain sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Lu udah bunting No?"tanya Pain asal.*PLAKK!Sendal Ino mendarat tepat dipipi Pain.

"Bunting!Lu kate Kebo,!"teriak Ino.'nie orang udah ngerepotin,ngeselin lagi!'batin Ino jengkel.

"Hehe..maap dehh"Pain nyengir lalu mulai menyeruput tehnya.

"Honey Ino hamil 4bulan,.Nah kalo Konan udah jalan berapa bulan?"tanya Zetsu.

"Udah 8bulan bro,.Hmm..butuhnya makin banyak!?"gumam Pain.*Author :tumben waras ^^ #Gubrakk!dtendang Pain+Zetsu.

"Gitu yah.."

"Makanya Zet,gue kesini mau ngomong sama lu,.,kalo gue mau pinjem duit..."ucap Pain.

"Yaaahh...Ketua, kenapa urusan duit dateng ke ane?!ane kan kagak gablek duit,!Kenapa nggak ke Kakuzu aja?!"saran Zetsu.

"Hyaaaa...lu tau ndiri kan?!Gimana pelitnya dia,.!yang ada gue ntar kerja seumur idup cuma buat bayar bunganya lagi,!"gerutu Pain.

"Nha terus gimana donk,.?"tanya Zetsu yg mendengar percakapan dua laki-laki itu lalu ikut nimbrung.

"Hmm..duitnya buat apa dulu nih?!jangan-jangan buat beli majalah nista ketua lagi,?!"tanya Ino curiga.

"Kagaklaaah..buat makan Konan No,!?"jawab Pain sungguh-sungguh.

"Emangnya ketua lama nggak dapet duit?"tanya Zetsu.

"Heheee..duitnya udah abis buat hobi,"jawab Pain sambil nyengir.

"Hyaaaahh.,.,..!Nggak banget nih Ketua,!Ya udah deh,kalau cuma buat makan,tunggu bentar,ane ambilin sayuran ma beras di kebon belakang"Zetsu lalu ke belakang dan tak lama kemudian membawa sekeranjang penuh sayuran dan beras.

"Nooh..,.buat Ketua ma Konan"Zetsu lalu menyodorkan keranjang itu.

"Eh..ini ada buah juga buat mbak Konan!?"Ino lalu menyerahkan Sekantong buah-buahan.

Pain ngeliat itu terharu banget,sampe pierchingnya karatan kena tangisan sama ingusnya.*yaiiiikzzz

"Waaahh..tengkyu banget ya sob,.!?"Pain lalu memeluk Zetsu,kemudian memeluk Ino luammaaaaaaaaa...buanget!

"Terharu sih terharu,tapi jangan cari kesempatan gitu donk!"gerutu Zetsu kesal.

"Heheeee..iya deh!kalo gitu gue pamit dulu yah..."pamit Pain lalu membawa barang-barangnya yg bejibun.

"Ja nee ketua!?"

Disepanjang jalan pulang,Pain senyum-senyum sendiri saking ...dapetin juga apa yg dimau -tiba orang-orang semuanya heboh berlari kesegala penjuru arah.

"Looohh...kok pada ribut gini sih?!"Tanya Pain ...kriiikk (jangkrik bunyi).

"Wooey..ini ada apa sih?!"tanya Pain dongkol.

"Ano bang,monyetnya Kakek di Kebun binatang Konoha lepas semua!"jawab Konohamaru lalu seperti saat Naruto dikejar banteng.

"Haaaahhh?Monyeeet?"gumam Pain.

Dan tak sempat menghindar,puluhan monyet lalu menyeruak menyerbu ...mereka nggak doyan Pein!Maksudnya keranjang sayuran+Beras sama sekatong buah-buahan dari Zetsu dan Ino.

"Wooooeeeyyy...makanan gue tuh!Pergi luu.,.!Kagak tahu ya,gue ni Pain!Ketua Akatsuki kriminal tingkat S!"teriak Pain nggak kalah heboh dari monyet-monyet.*Author :Bwahahaa,,.,.Pain baka!Mana ngarti monyet begitu diajak ngomong,.!Dasar bak !*disumpel caping Pain.

Akhirnya setelah bertarung hidup dan mati melawan monyet (*jiaaaahh..nggak elit banget lawannya!? xD),Pain berhasil menyelamatkan separuh makanan yg kemudian ia bawa kabur pulang ke gua sumpeknya.

Sesampainya di gua

Pain jalan loyo banget sambil nenteng keranjang yg beras dan sayurannya tinggal lalu menyambutnya gembira.

"Yayang Pain,!Udah dapet makanannya yaah?!Mana?"tanya Konan girang banget.

"Nih.."Pain lalu meyodorkan keranjang itu.

"Lohh..kok cuma segini?!kan nggak cukup buat bertiga yang!?"rajuk Konan.

"Yaah...tadi banyak Yang,tapi dijalan tadi ada monyet lepas,makanya sayurannya sama buah-buahan digondol ma mereka dehh,."cerita Pain panjang lebar.

"Huuuh..ya udah,kalo gitu elu cari sendiri lagi,!ini cuma buat gue sama nih bayi,!"*JDUARR!Konan membanting pintu didepan idung Pain.

"Huuaaaaaa...malangnya nasib gueee..."

Author : Hahaahaaaaa...nice job,Good ending!

Pain : Seneng banget lu liat gue menderita?! T.T

Author : emang deritamu adalah kebahagiaanku... xD *kabuuuurrr

Pain : woooooooooyyyyy...gue rinnegan baru tau rasa lu?!

_ The End _


End file.
